Do I Deserve Her?
by NullVoice678
Summary: Weiss reminds herself once again of how stupid she is.


**Author's Note:**

**_HEY GAYS I MEAN GUYS_**

**So this is like my second fic now.**

**And because my first fic is more fluff.**

**I decided to write some angst/hurt/comfort/romance stuff for Weiss and Ruby.**

**Don't worry, they get together here.**

**I accidentally closed my tab this time and had to re-write this author note. **

**I still had the original fic in copy-paste, of course. (how could I mess up delete tab I can't even)**

**K everybody say it with me!**

_**RWBY FREAKING SEASON 2 ALREADY**_

* * *

**Oneshot: Ruby and Weiss**

Did Weiss deserve Ruby?

When she joined Vale, once she locked eyes with Ruby, she instantly felt jealous.

Jealous she didn't have everyone pressuring her.

Her movements, her stature, her appearance screamed a carefree attitude.

She could not resonate with this girl at all, she was everything she always wanted to be; a regular teenage girl.

Their first bump in with each other proved how incompatible they truly were.

Fearing her judgement as well, she treated her coldly as she treated everyone else.

Yet the girl did not expect anything from her, simply admiring her for who she was.

Still, she given her people skills, and her run-in with Blake, it did not make a good first impression on her first day in Vale.

When they were looking for partners, she wanted to be with someone who could relate to her.

Phyrra was her best choice, since she too was someone who upholded high standards. Yet, despite her status, she seemed to want to pair up with that stupid vomit boy. Weiss didn't see what Phyrra saw in him, he was stupid and clumsy.

Just like Ruby.

It annoyed her to no end, that girl, so stupid, immature, caring and sweet-

Okay, brain. Stop talking. She needed to focus all her attention for school today.

...

After an encounter with Grimm in the woods of Emerald forest, it seemed like she had no choice but to pair up with red riding hood.

Weiss was irritated to no end. Yet, she felt like she should've seen this coming from the start.

On the other hand, she should be thankful she didnt get anyone worse, like that idiot Cardin, who fit the bully stereotype quite well. Well, if she was going to be paired with this brat for the next four years, she may as well put up with it.

She watched the way her limber form danced gracefully in the air as she fought with Crescent Rose. Her limbs retracted back and forth and the swing of her arms mesmerized her, she completely forgot about the Grimm she was killing with her scythe. She was a dancer, who hypnotized her enemies so she could strike them down with her majestic scythe.

Yet, for as long as she could remember, she treated Ruby horribly. She simply thought, why? Why would she dare hurt this innocent girl, who would only treat her with kindness and affection, only to have frustration and judgement in return?

She was waiting for Ruby to judge her. Possibly humiliate her the chance once she became her friend, yes Weiss went that road before.

The whole "friendship" concept was just a big fat lie, her whole life, the fire fueled further by her parents.

So she resorted to building a wall around her emotions, her feelings, her heart.

Yet Ruby persisted. She persisted even when it seemed humanly impossible for a human to put up with Weiss further. It seemed ridiculous at this point, Ruby just came back to her every time.

It was so sweet, too sweet.

So sweet that Weiss had shake herself from crying again, interrupting her thoughts in bed inside her dorm.

Ruby finally shouted at Weiss after class for being mad at her today.  
It hurt the princess a lot once she gave it some thought, and it just escalated.

She just cried, cried that she was so stupid, that she could just torture Ruby like that. This entire damned life, she just treated her friend, possibly her only friend like trash. How could she? Was she even human? It was only right that Ruby could unleash that anger at her.

Ruby would surely laugh at her, seeing Weiss like this. The bitch deserved to suffer. This twisted imagination of the heiress just made Weiss sob harder, she found the pain strangely comforting. Pain was the only thing Weiss experienced with all her life, so she just found it normal.

Ruby would just find this scene so priceless.

The door creaked open when Ruby's head peeked inside, with a grim look. She must have heard her crying, good. Go ahead Ruby, make fun of stupid, stupid Weiss.

Any moment now.

...

That moment never came, instead Ruby just wrapped her little arms around Weiss' head. She was shocked. This was impossible, Weiss could never understand this kindness, this warmth. She found it alien, yet it felt so right. She must be dreaming, this must be a lie.

"I'm so sorry, I've never should've done that. Can you forgive me Weiss?" Ruby whispered intimately. No, this was real.

Then Weiss realized that Ruby could've put only put up with her-

-because she loved her.

Weiss tackled Ruby down her bunk bed, and just let it all out. The dam holding her emotions back just released all at once.

She cried into Ruby's shoulder, while the younger girl just stroked her partner's back.

Consequences be damned. She hugged her, wailing "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Ruby caressed the back of her partner's head, whispering "It's okay" to her.  
Weiss risked it all.

She pulled herself up, her arms blocking Ruby to face only her.  
"I love you", she confessed to Ruby.

Ruby's face softened, she pulled down Weiss to kiss her gently.  
"I love you too."

They linked together in an embrace, caressing each other's heads.

They could deal with everything else later.


End file.
